Goodbye Kisses
by MadmanTobz
Summary: Remember when Jubilee left the institute? Well, this is my take on how that SHOULD have gone.


****

A/N:

Did anyone else here just _hate_ that episode where they showed Jubilee and Rahne leaving the institute?

I sure did, so this is my idea of how that _should_ have gone. For Jubilee's part I mean. I might try my hand at Rahne's part in the future, the only problem is I can't for the life of me write a Scottish dialect. Might try it. Although I'll have to tell you now, if I _do_ end up writing Rahne's story, it will not be directly related to this one, and it would most likely be a RahnexKurt story.

**J.J Bean: Remember how I said I'd send mah dark kittenzh at yao (;..;) if you wrote that story? Well, turns out they're on a break this month, so this story will be my response to your story instead /;..;\**

I don't usually make you review but I wanna see how many reviews I get if I do:

**REVIEW OR YOU'LL DIE! If you wanna know how, go to youtube and search ''The horribly slow murderer with the extremely inefficient weapon'' right now!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I do not claim this to be the work of anyone related to the X-men: Evolution series. I do not gain any profit from writing this and all the rights belong to their respective owners. (Not me)

* * *

Trees. Trees and stars, that's what he was looking at. The woods surrounding the mansion were visible from the terrace, and the night sky was clear enough for the stars and the full moon to be shown. It was a splendid sight, and a perfect night. Well, _semi _perfect. It would've been better with a certain someone accompanying him, namely a certain Chinese-American girl.

As if planned by some twisted mind sitting in a room writing this all up (evil snicker), she appeared at that moment.

''Hi, mind if I join you?'' her voice came from behind.

''Sure''

She rested against the same reeling he was leaning on, just an arm length from him.

''I've been looking for you all day. I wanted to spend my last day here with my best friend, but I guess that didn't work out very well''

''Sorry, I've been sort of thinking'' He didn't want to admit he'd been avoiding her all day.

''About what?''

''Nothing special''

''I can tell when you're lying you know''

''No you can't'' he teased. ''If I'm a really good liar, you wouldn't even be able to tell I'm lying at all. How do you know you haven't missed any?''

''You're a jerk. It's my last day, can't you be a _little_ nicer?'' she complained, both knowing they were just messing around.

''Oh I'm sorry, you want a hug?'' he joked.

''Since you're offering, why not?'' He barely had time to react before she managed to sneak into his arms, resting her head against his chest, hoping for an embrace. It took a few seconds, but eventually he recovered from his surprise and returned the action, somewhat awkwardly holding her waist in his arms.

He heard her sigh into his chest, making him blush quite a bit. Luckily she couldn't really see it in their position.

''I'm gonna miss you, idiot'' She whispered. ''I wanted to spend my last day with you, so you better make up for it''

''Does a hug count?'' he smiled.

''Almost, but not quite''

''What if I make it a really long one?''

''You'd like that wouldn't you?'' though she didn't pull away.

''Yeah'' he was half joking, half not. ''Give it a try at least'' She could _feel_ the confident smile on his lips.

''No promises'' she mumbled into his chest, hoping he wouldn't feel her face growing hot. He leaned back on the railing behind them while still holding her tightly to his chest.

''You know I'll miss you, right?''

''Of course. Who'll bail you out the next time Logan catches you?''

''Ouch, that was low Jubes''

''See it as revenge for avoiding me all day'' He gulped at that. She knew?

''A-avoiding? I wasn't avoiding you'' he lied.

''I'm not stupid, and I can still tell when you're lying'' They still hadn't made eye contact. ''Why have you been avoiding me?''

''Like I said, I haven't'' he said stubbornly.

''Spill it, or I'll drop fireworks down your pants'' It was a very real threat. She had her arms around his waist, which meant she could make it reality within seconds if she wanted to. After carefully thinking it through, Bobby decided his next actions carefully, hoping it would work.

''I knew you wanted to get into my pants'' It had its desired effect, and she pulled away quickly, with a blush on her cheeks.

''You're such a jerk!'' she looked away, still blushing. He laughed slightly at her cute antics.

''Sorry, couldn't resist'' It appeared to have worked, seeing how she seemed to have forgotten her previous question.

''So, why have you been avoiding me?'' Scratch that last part…

''You're not gonna give up, are you?'' He sighed. ''Are you sure you wanna know?''

''Yes'' she said while every possible scenario, from ''you smell bad'' to ''you wanna marry me?'' raced through her head. Though she never expected his action. He pulled her in to another hug, this one firmer than the last, like he wanted to keep her there.

''I didn't wanna say goodbye'' He whispered into her ear.

The two just stood there for a few minutes in silence.

''So you figured it'd be better to not say goodbye at all so I'd be out of your life a day sooner?''

''No! It's not like that. I mean, I care about you, I really do, I just… can't stand seeing you leave'' He figured at this point that lying wouldn't be an option anymore. ''I'm sorry''

''You're _sorry_?''

''I know it won't really help, but it's all I got'' He confessed sheepishly.

''You're forgiven'' She now returned his previous action, and hugged his waist while resting her head against his chest again. Taken a bit aback by her response, he could do nothing but hug her tighter and hope for the best.

''What's wrong? Usually you'd lit my hair on fire for lying''

''I know, but I don't want to leave on bad terms because there's something I… there's something I want you to know before I have to leave'' She confessed.

''What is it?''

She tried, she really did, but the words wouldn't come out anymore. It seemed like every word she tried to squeeze out just made her face go one shade redder. It went on for so long that her silence started to worry him.

''Jubes? Are you okey?'' He waited for a response that didn't come. ''Jubilation?'' He _never_ used her full name unless he was dead serious. ''Are you alri-'' he was cut off. She raised her head from his chest before he could react and kissed him. He was stunned at first, but soon returned the kiss once her actions sunk in, and he realized exactly what was going on. It stayed strictly lip on lip contact, but it lasted for minutes. **She **felt like butterflies were trying to _gnaw _their way out of her stomach, and **he **felt like every problem in the world disappeared. Eventually they _had_ to part though, both being slightly out of breath.

''What, what was that for?'' A somewhat bewildered Bobby asked.

''Man, you really _are_ stupid'' she stated like it was the most surprising thing she'd ever heard.

''No I'm not, I just wanna make sure'' A valid point, she though.

''I don't wanna say it'' She pouted and looked away cutely, her blush still present on her cheeks.

''Why not?''

''It's embarrassing!''

''What if I say it first?'' That made her head turn back, and a surprised expression to make it's way onto her features.

''O-okay… Only maybe'' She was stuttering, something he never thought he'd see her do. Cocky and confident Jubilation Lee, stuttering like a sixth grader at her first school dance.

He didn't even hesitate or think twice before uttering it.

''I love you''

His words made her smile, and the tickling feeling in her stomach return, though she didn't reply.

''Well?'' he eventually asked.

''Well what?''

''I said it''

''So?'' She was playing stupid, and they both knew it.

''Now you say it''

''I never said I would''

''Okay then, bye!'' He smiled and started climbing down the balcony, for some unknown reason.

''Wait! You're leaving?''

''Yeah, you didn't have anything else to say so there's really no reason for me to stay. Unless of course, you _do_ have something to say…'' She could take a hint, and his grin was a dead give-away. It was annoying, but she didn't want him to leave already.

''I-I-I don't have anything to say…''

''Okay, Cya when I see ya''

''Wait! Okay okay, I get it! I'll say it!''

He was eagerly waiting, already being halfway over the railing. Nothing. After about a minute of silence, he decided she'd had enough time to try, and started climbing down. He had just turned around when he heard those three words being uttered.

''I love you''

''See, that wasn't so bad was it?''

''Stop smiling, it's not funny!''

''I'm not smiling cus' it's funny, I'm smiling cus' I'm looking at you'' he grinned.

''That was the cheesiest line ever'' She liked it though. It made the little butterflies in her stomach act up again, not that she'd let him know that though.

''Guys are allowed to be cheesy sometimes'' He got off the railing and once again embraced her in a hug, this time keeping the eye contact. ''But only with girls as beautiful as you'' He grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

''You're still a jerk'' was all she managed to get out before their lips met for the third time that night, and she loved it.

**Meanwhile, on a balcony above the kissin' two**

''Well, what do you say?'' she asked.

''I… I'm still hesitating. I must admit this place does seem safer than our home, but it didn't help last time'' the man said hesitantly.

''I think it would be best for her to stay here'' the woman next to him interjected.

''I assure you Mr. Lee, that even if we had no defensive measures at all, that young boy down there would walk through fire for your daughter. I promise you she'll be in good hands'' Charles Xavier assured the thinking couple. They seemed thoughtful.

''Professor, you do understand that I will keep you to your word? We'll let her stay, but if anything happens to her, we will pick her up immediately, and you can expect a call from our lawyers''

''I would expect nothing less. Do we have an arrangement then?''

Mr and Ms Lee looked at each other for a second before answering.

''Yes. She can stay'' The answer brought a warm smile to the professor's face. ''But, before we leave I would like to… _talk…_ to the young boy down there'' Mr Lee announced firmly, keeping the role as over-protective father.

''Of course, but may I suggest we tell them tomorrow? We wouldn't want to ruin the moment'' He smiled and looked down towards the still kissing couple below them. Ms Lee was quick to agree.

''Yes of course, and don't you go and scare the boy of tomorrow!'' She scolded her husband.

''Of course not honey, I'm just gonna talk to him, that's all''

''Want some help?'' Wolverine commented from a corner. The Professor could only sigh inwardly in sympathy for his student. He would have a tough morning tomorrow

* * *

.**A/N: **Okay people, I have no idea what Jubilee's parents are named, so I just went with MR and Ms Lee, sorry if it confused anyone.

Anyway: Hope you liked it! It's thought up as a one-shot, and it's posted as ''complete'' for now. But if it gets enough readers and reviews who want it, I'll try to write a second chapter showing ''the morning after'' :S Also, Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but school ended, so I've literally done nothing but sleep and eat for a couple of days xD I'm gonna start doing stuff again now, and you can expect more stories from me in the future.


End file.
